transformers_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron
Megatron, later known as''' Galvatron', (also known as '''N.B.E. 01') is the leader of the Decepticons. Biography Hunt for the AllSpark '' ''Discovered by Archibald Witwicky '' ''Sector Seven '' ''Breaking out of Hoover Dam Battle in Mission City / Dropped into the Abyss Revival / The Fallen '' ''Battle in Egypt '' ''Hiding in Africa '' ''Decepticon invasion of Washington, DC Battle of Chicago '' ''Rebirth as Galvatron Though believed dead, Megatron actually survived the battle of Chicago though he remained a non-functioning and immobile head, presumably kept alive from the AllSpark. Megatron's head was collected by Joshua Joyce's KSI, and Megatron allowed information to be downloaded from his head by a captive Brains and used to produce man-made Transformers and build 50 prototypes. Megatron then used Insecticons to transfer his conciousness into Joshua's "Galvatron" model (designed to resemble Optimus Prime), the molecular origins of which rendered him without the need for a spark and made him invincible. Megatron eventually took the name Galvatron for himself. Brains was aware of this but due to the harshness of his captors opted to keep this information to himself. Learning of KSI's alliance with Cemetary Wind to obtain the Seed, Megatron silently bided his time until KSI had the Seed and plotted to steal it to create an army of drones. KSI attempted to render Galvatron to resemble Optimus Prime on Joshua's orders, but due to being made from Megatron's source code he kept resembling Megatron, much to Joshua's outrage and confusion. ''Battling Optimus After the Autobots fled KSI following an assault on it, Harold Attinger ordered Galvatron deployed with Stinger to destroy Optimus. Upon activation, Galvatron pretended to obey KSI's remote control, but showed several signs of free will during the operation. Galvatron separated Optimus from Bumblebee and the Autobots, destroying many cars on the road in his way intent on getting revenge on his old foe. Galvatron soon came to fight Optimus alone, and fought soft against the Autobot leader. When Optimus declared Galvatron had no soul he retorted that it left him without any fear in exchange. It was this verbal exchange that alerted Optimus to Galvatron's true nature, but before the fight could be resolved, Lockdown arrived and easily dispatched his prey. Galvatron was retrieved from the field by a furious Joshua, declaring Galvatron's signs of autonomy as critical flaws. ''Rebellion / Hong Kong invasion '' Brains revealed Galvatron's scheme to Cade Yeager, who called Joshua and alerted him of the danger. Having ended his deal with Lockdown, Attinger brought the Seed to China for Joshua where Galvatron and the other prototypes were. Though efforts were made to tighten security, Galvatron activated on his own accepting his new identity, and activated the other KSI Transformers. Galvatron ordered his brethren to retrieve the Seed from Joshua and pursude him to Hong Kong, but Galvatron's army would end up engaging the Autobots, nearly overwhelming Hound, Bumblebee and Cade, but the arrival of Optimus Prime and the Dinobots quickly turned the tide in the Autobots' favor, much to Galvatron's anger who was only saved by Lockdown's return. His army destroyed and the Seed taken into space by Optimus, Galvatron swore he would return one day. ''Meeting Quintessa At some point in the two years between the battle of Hong Kong and the rising of Unicron's gigantic metal horns from the surface of Earth, Galvatron was either contacted by or came into contact with the ancient Cybertronian sorceress and goddess Quintessa, who managed to put him under her command and transform Galvatron back into a form of his old self. He also began going by the name Megatron once more. At some point during these events, the reborn Megatron also began working with the seemingly in-hiding Decepticon ally Barricade again. Junkyard invasion / Town battle '' ''Pursuit to England '' ''Battle of Stonehenge and Cybertron '' Personality Relationships The Fallen Nemesis Prime Sam Witwicky Starscream Soundwave Laserbeak Dylan Gould Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Equipment Killed Victims *Jazz *Optimus Prime ''(Resurrected) *Sam Witwicky (Resurrected) *Jerry Wang (Caused) *Sentinel Prime (Caused) *Numerous unnamed Autobots and humans Appearances *''Transformers'' (First appearance) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Transformers Dark of the Moon'' *''Transformers: Age of Extinction (as Galvatron) *Transformers: The Last Knight'' Gallery Trivia *Galvatron was first seen in The Transformers: The Movie (released in 1986) where he was also an upgraded version of Megatron. *This is the first version of Galvatron to transform into a truck. *Age of Extinction sees Frank Welker make his on-screen debut as the live-action incarnation of Megatron, having previously played the role in tie-in video games. Welker of course voiced the original Megatron, and also voiced Galvatron in the original series (taking over the role from Leonard Nimoy), meaning he gets to reprise three roles at once! **Ironically Michael Bay wanted Frank to voice Megatron in the original trilogy, where he was voiced by Hugo Weaving, but felt that he didn't fit. However it seems that he changed his mind with Galvatron. *Because of Joshua Joyce's original intent of making him a new version of Optimus Prime, Galvatron combines not only elements and characteristics of previous incarnations of Galvatron, but also those of the Optimus Prime clone. Whilst retaining characteristics of previous Galvatrons, this one in particular most resembles the Prime incarnation of Nemesis Prime, having also been built by humans to use as a weapon, having the same or similar alternate mode as Optimus but in different colors, and having a huge amount of endurance (for Nemesis, it's due to being remote-controlled; for AOE Galvatron, it's because he is made of Transformium and has no spark). *Galvatron is the only actual Decepticon to appear in Age of Extinction. Lockdown was a non-allied bounty hunter and Stinger and the other KSI Transformers are just drones controlled by Galvatron himself. Barricade and several protoforms can be seen in news highlights recapping Chicago, but these were only flashbacks. *Galvatron is arguably the (currently) strongest Transformer in the whole film series as missiles have reduced him to ashes and he has reformed, and blades to the chest have had no effect on him whereas both forms of attacks were able to kill the KSI drones. Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Male Category:KSI Transformers